Frea
is a Skaal shaman living in the Skaal Village on Solstheim. She is the daughter of Storn Crag-Strider, and is working to free her people from the influence of Miraak. Background During the final quest, Frea will admit to the Dragonborn that being the shaman of the Skaal was not the path she chose, and that she was hoping instead to be a hunter or chieftain. However, she knows it is her place and accepts it. When talking about her childhood, Frea says that she was an angry child and that the previous chieftain taught her battle skills so that she could put that fire to good use. She also says that one day her mother went to gather firewood in a blizzard and never returned. Interactions The Temple of Miraak Upon first meeting her at Miraak's Temple, she is attempting to help her fellow villagers escape Miraak's Curse whilst her father Storn, the Skaal's shaman, protects what remains of the free-willed villagers from suffering the same fate. Frea will then accompany the Dragonborn through the temple, helping with the fight against the draugr and cultists. Frea gives advice to the Dragonborn and acts almost like a guide to them. For instance, she makes the Dragonborn run through a sprung trap because she thinks that they will have a better chance of survival. The Fate of the Skaal At the end of The Temple of Miraak quest and the start of this one, she leads the Dragonborn back to her village to talk to her father. At the Summit of Apocrypha Upon returning to Solstheim upon completion of this quest, Frea approaches and remarks: "I can feel it. The Tree Stone is free again. The Oneness of the land is restored. Does that mean... is it over? Is Miraak defeated?" *'It's over. Miraak is dead:' "Then my father's sacrifice... it was not in vain. He died to free us. Tell me... was it the only way? Did he need to die?" **'I couldn't have defeated Miraak without Storn's help:' "Then... it was the All-Maker's will, as he said. I know I should not doubt it. But it is good to hear, all the same. Thank you." **'Hermaeus Mora killed Storn, remember. Not Miraak:' "I know. The Skaal will not forget this. Storn's death will become another of many tales of Herma-Mora's treachery." **'Hermaeus Mora wouldn't have helped me without Storn's sacrifice:' "Yes, his "help" which did not require him to kill my father. Such is the way of Herma-Mora, the eternal enemy of the Skaal." *'Storn didn't die for nothing. Miraak will never threaten Solstheim again:' "Thank you. Whatever your other reasons for acting, you have done the Skaal a great service. We will not forget what you've done." *'I killed Miraak, but Hermaeus Mora is still out there:' "It was Miraak who threatened Solstheim. With him gone, Herma-Mora has been foiled once again." Finally, she offers some advice: "One more thing, Skaal-friend, if you will. I know it is not my place but... may I offer a word of advice... of warning?" Sure, what is it?: "As shaman of the Skaal, I am charged with the spiritual well-being of my people. While you are not of the Skaal, you are Skaal-friend, and so I give you this warning. Herma-Mora forced you to serve him in order to defeat Miraak. Do not let him lure you further down that path. The All-Maker made you Dragonborn for a higher purpose. Do not forget that. Walk with the All-Maker, Skaal-friend." Conversations Miraak What do you know about Miraak?: "His story is as old as Solstheim itself. He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did. A priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he sought to claim Solstheim for himself, and the dragons destroyed him for it" The Skaal Tell me about your people. The Skaal: "We have lived on Solstheim for many generations. Our people are tied to the land itself. We try to serve the All-Maker, to live in balance with nature, instead of exploiting it as others would." The All-Maker stones What is the Tree Stone?: "It is an ancient stone of power, a connection to the All-Maker. It represents one of the aspects of nature, a part of the All-Maker's creation. There are other stones around Solstheim. I fear for what has happened to them..." Shaman of the Skaal Are you sure you're ready to be Shaman of the Skaal?: "I have been preparing for it all my life. There is no question that I'm ready, but..." But what? What is it?: "It is not right that I should say this, because I must honor my father's wishes, but this a path I never chose. I always thought that I would be a great hunter, or even the village chieftain." That could still happen, couldn't it?: "Hah! Not if Fanari has anything to say about it. When it comes to being chieftain, she is like a wolf with her jaws clamped tight upon a fresh kill. But that's alright. The Skaal need a shaman and I know that is my place." Follower We make a good team. Why not join me for a while?: "Join you? You mean leave the village to journey with you and fight at your side?" I'm flattered, but the village is my home. It's very rare for one of the Skaal to leave, and I have responsibilities here. *'You can trust me. I saved your life remember? (Persuade):' "You're right. I suppose the others can get by without me for a while. Very well. If you need my help, seek me out here in the village." *'I'll make it worth your while (gold):' "The land provides all that I need. I have no need for your coins." Skaal Life Where is your mother?: "She died when I was very young. She was caught in a terrible snowstorm while returning home from gathering firewood. You must understand that, for Skaal, life is a constant hardship. We take nothing for granted. We can't afford to. Between the wolves, the weather and the threats in the south, even a simple task like gathering wood for the fire can turn deadly in an instant." '' *'Then why stay here? Why not live somewhere safer?:' ''"We are bound to this land, like a great pine with roots that run deep as the tree is tall. I know it must seem strange to you, but for us, the thought of leaving our village is equally strange. The land and the Skaal are one. There is no other way to say it." *'Sooner or later, death comes for us all:' "We Skaal do not fear death. We know we will return to the All-Maker and be born anew. Life never truly ends. Death is just a passage from one form to the next." Battle Prowess For a shaman, you fight pretty well. Who trained you?: "It was Skaf the Giant, our former chieftain, who taught me the ways of battle. He was a great bear of a man, and a fearsome warrior. I used to be terrified of him when I was a little girl. I was a restless and angry child, and Skaf taught me swordplay so that I could, as he used to say, "put that fire to good use." He was a great man and a good leader. I miss him dearly." '' Trivia *She mentions she has an amulet that protects her from the temple's curse. *She dual wields a Stalhrim and Nordic War Axe. *Her default armor is heavy despite being highly skilled in light armor. *The name ''Frea appears to be a variant of the name of the Norse goddess Freyja, patron goddess of female shamans, sexuality and death. *If Lydia fights alongside the Dragonborn during the quest "The Temple of Miraak," her default conversation line changes to "She fights well enough, for a Skaal." indicating that Lydia might see Frea as somewhat of a rival. *If the black book was not regained by the Dragonborn from Storn then she will have it added to her inventory. Bugs *If Frea is a follower during The Path of Knowledge or The Gardener of Men, there's a period where she'll leave but still take up the follower spot. This can be avoided in two ways: :#She can be dismissed before reading the black book. :#Immediately after returning from Apocrypha, the Dragonborn can head to Skaal Village (where she runs to) and dismiss her before speaking with Storn. Otherwise the Dragonborn will not have a follower until the entire Dragonborn questline is completed. Appearances * de:Frea es:Frea ru:Фрея Category:Dragonborn: Females Category:Dragonborn: Nords Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers